


I can’t come back

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [14]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Temporary Character Death, that's in the past tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 14: "I can’t come back."Death changes a person,and Kaito needs to accept that Saguru isn't the person that he used to be.Not anymore.(yes, *that* star guardian. yes, based on *that* video.)





	I can’t come back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

He didn’t feel much when the Darkness brought him back. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t feel anything at all. Rather, Saguru felt a specific list of emotions. And he felt them all  ** _intensely_ ** **.**

Anger at being abandoned by his so-called teammates.

Bitterness for being left for dead.

Betrayed that no one came to save him, no matter how much he cried out for help. For someone,  _ anyone _ , to save him. Not even Kaito.

So really, could anyone blame him for taking so much pleasure and enjoyment in going after them? Attacking them, hitting as hard as he could. His replacement wasn’t even that strong, my, my. 

Guess Akako couldn’t be too picky after losing her heaviest hitter. Having anyone join the team would probably be better than leaving the gaping hole of his death empty.

Saguru felt a twinge of something when he faced Kaito. It was probably betrayal. And satisfaction in seeing the growing horror in his face as he saw exactly what Saguru had become. 

Good. After all,  ** _he_ ** was the one to leave Saguru for dead. 

But of course, they had a plan to counteract against the fact that they were going up against him.  _ Of course _ , the new kid had to be a shapeshifter. Before he realized that it wasn’t Vermouth behind him. Before he could see the new kid going into her Ultimate, aiming to disrupt and break the team’s formation. Before he could respond to anything, he was out.

  
  
  


Surprisingly, nothing hurt when he woke up. He was still in the wreck of the shrine. Groaning, he pushed himself to sit up, bringing a hand to massage his temples. That’s when he noticed. 

He looked down at himself, at his outfit. Brilliant white, shining gold, and bright red, accented with glittering pink detailing every bit of his Star Guardian outfit. 

_ But he’s not a Star Guardian, not anymore. _

He turned to look at his feathers. They gleamed gold, shining with the power of the First Light. Hope.

And confusion, and pain, and hurt, and ... _ love _ . 

Watson squeaked to his left and he turned to look, seeing a figure in midnight blue and purple lying, crumpled on a pile of rubble. He gasped. 

Horror.

** _ “No!”_ **

He rushed over to Kaito’s fallen figure, tears spilling over. 

Pain. So much pain as he watched the very power that brought him back to life, that corrupted him, spread itself over his mate. Saguru placed his hands on Kaito and began to shake him, trying to get him to wake up. This was wrong. Kaito, his beautiful white feathers... This was all wrong. No no no

“No no no no, Kaito, wake up!” He cried desperately. Reaching up, he cradled Kaito’s face with his hands. “Kaito... Kaito, you showy idiot, what did you  ** _do?_ ** ” 

That was when Kaito woke up, blinking tiredly at him.

“Hey beautiful,” he smirked up at Saguru. But he wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Kaito,  _ what _ did you  _ do _ ?” Saguru pressed for an answer. Maybe it was a new ability, but that was unlikely.

“I saved you,” Kaito said seriously, lifting a hand up to cup his face. Saguru lifted his own to hold the hand, leaning into it, closing his eyes to savor this moment. “I healed you, Saguru, like I always do.”

Saguru shook his head.

“No, that’s not it. Whatever it was that you did, it wasn’t healing.” He looked at Kaito. “Tell me what you did.”

“They got your colors wrong...” Kaito said passingly, he was trying to avoid telling him. Saguru remained silent. Kaito looked at him, resignation etched on his face. “They got it wrong, so I took it. I figured that’s how they were keeping you. I figured, maybe if I took it, you’ll come back to us. To me.”

He gasped, feeling the horror set in. 

“I can’t lose you.” He said gravely. “Not again.”

Saguru shook his head as he bowed over Kaito’s body.

“Give it back.” He whispered. 

“What?” Kaito sounded confused. He shouldn’t be. This was obviously the only way to save him. 

“Give it back, Kaito.” He looked up tearfully at his mate. “You have to give it back to me,” Kaito started to shake his head. “Listen to me! Look at yourself!” He said harshly. 

Saguru’s always been annoyed at Kaito’s willingness to throw his own safety away when it came to him. Up until the point when Saguru desperately needed it. 

“Kaito you can’t hold on to it, it’s eating you alive!” He reasoned with him. Kaito looked at him blearily, shaking his head slightly. At this rate, Kaito was going to pass out from the Darkness’s corruption. Maybe that was what he needed... Maybe once Kaito’s out, he could take it back... And Kaito would be safe again. 

He gently brushed the hair at Kaito’s temples, and pressed his forehead against Kaito’s. 

“I can’t see you hurt like this.” He told him.

“Then you should understand why I’m doing this.” Kaito gasped out, but he was barely conscious now. 

He leaned over Kaito again, pressing his forehead against Kaito’s, eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes again, Kaito’s remained closed. Good. He can’t fight against this if he wasn’t awake to stop Saguru. He placed his hands on Kaito’s chest and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the energy of the Darkness in Kaito. The one that was inside him.

It wasn’t healing. Which meant there was a chance he could do the same thing, and save Kaito from corruption. It was Darkness that resurrected him. Surely the Darkness in Kaito could recognize that, and return to him. 

Saguru hissed, suddenly feeling pain. He opened his eyes slightly to see that it was working. He watched, winching in pain as he does so, Darkness recede from Kaito’s figure and up his arms. Back to him. Back where it belongs.

It hurt.

It hurt as Darkness took its place inside him again. It hurt as he felt his Light go out again. All that magic, and hope, and love. Gone. 

It felt like he was dying all over again.

  
  
  


“Nng..” Kaito groaned as he woke up. He brought a hand up to clutch at his head. What happened...

The sound of footsteps paused to his right. Kaito peeked in that direction through his fingers, only to see Saguru’s back turned towards him. Head turned slightly to look at Kaito.

“Saguru!” He called out, when he realized that Saguru’s colors were all wrong once again. He felt himself paled as he looked down. White... 

It... didn’t work?

No. No, he remembered now. He remembered waking before. Saguru crying over him as he demanded Kaito to tell him what he did. Kaito turned to him, reaching weakly towards his mate, his soul.

“Saguru-”

“I’m not going back.” Saguru interrupted him.

“What..?” Kaito asked, dumbfounded as he watched Saguru made all his fears come true.

“I’m not- I can’t, Kaito. I’m not a Star Guardian anymore.”

“Yes, you are!” He argued back.

“Don’t come after me again!” Saguru turned away from him. His voice sounded desperate, pleading Kaito to do as he asked.

No. No, please no. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, this was all wrong.

Saguru turned his head again, only just enough to look back at him. 

“I can’t come back ...my love.”

Then Saguru stepped through the portal, going out of reach once more. 

“No!” Kaito yelled desperately after him. But it was too late. Saguru was gone. He’s lost him. Again. 

Kaito fell back on to the rubble as he let himself cry. Anguish twisting his heart inside as he felt like he’s lost a part of his soul again. His left hand, clutching tightly around Saguru’s broken Star Guardian Gem.

Once again, he’d failed to save the one person he loved most. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
